Mythical Falls
by Kendell Lynn
Summary: (First fanfic ever.) The life of the Vampire Diaries rewritten. Kennedy finds that her old love doesn't want a relationship. When she finds a new love it all goes down hill quick. With love, death, life, and hatred she must find a way to who she really is, and who she wants to for her new family, her old one, and not to mention her kids.
1. Part 1

Kennedy's P.O.V

 _"Ever wondered where your family first started. Well what about where you were born, what room, what hospital, which nurse, what were your first words, or even when your own birthday was. I never knew any of these answers. Not because my parents were jerks and didn't tell me. I didn't have parents. My parents died when I was just a baby. I didn't know much about my birth parents. My dad died of cancer when I was about 3 weeks. My mother later died because of consumption. I was only about 12 weeks. From what I know I pretty much lived in every family in my town. I never knew if I had a sister, a brother, or a family pet. The family I have now, the Gilberts, has been my family for the past 19 years. The only reason I know who I am and how old I am is because they got ahold of my birth record. My name is Kennedy Donovan (Gilbert). I am 23 years old, and live in a town called Mythical Falls, and my boyfriend, Damon, and I have been together for about 7 years. We have also been best friends for 19 years. I have known him as long as I have been in the Gilbert family. Speaking of which my brother, Matt, and the rest of my family are dragging me to a family T.V. series night. Tonight they are playing a t.v series called The Vampire Diaries. I was gonna ask if my boyfriend could come, but then we decided not to go."_

As I wrote in my diary I heard my parents fighting. This was about the third time this week they have been fighting. Then I hear a Ring Ring Ring noise coming from my dresser top. As I get up and walk over I hear a weird noise coming from outside. I walk over to the window. No one is there. So I run over to my dresser and picked up my phone. Damon is calling me. "Hey Damon what's up".

"Um... Kennedy I'm outside. We need to talk."  
"Okay... What's wrong."  
"Just come outside"

I quietly went out into the hallway. My parents were still arguing. I walked over to my brother's room. He's sleeping. I ran down stairs remembering to skip the last two steps. I grabbed my coat, and put my boots on. I opened the door ever-so-lightly. I then saw Damon sitting on the porch swing. He looked over towards me. I started to go over, and sit with him. "I don't think you should sit down you might want to stay standing for this." He stands up. I see it in his eyes that he has been crying. "I think we should break up"  
"What why."  
"I just don't feel this anymore"  
"Feel what?" By now I start to tear up.  
"This. There is nothing about us that clicks. We have known each other forever and we know pretty much everything there is to one another."  
"So..."

"So I think we should just call it quits for now and maybe we could pick it back up again."  
"Okay that or we could never pick it back up again. I thought we were good. No, more than good I thought we were perfect. We were even elected the Wolves College perfect couple. What made you change your mind."  
"That was last year we have changed. Things changed."  
"That was more than last year what about all of high school when we were elected, or the last three years, and don't you mean YOU changed. YOU cheated. YOU lied. YOU CHANGED, AND I WAS ABLE TO LOOK OVER ALL OF THAT. ALL OF EVERYTHING, AND NOW YOU DECIDED TO SAY SOMETHING." At this point I'm screaming, and bawling my eyes out. I turn around to see my parents, and Matt. He looks ticked off. I ran inside found some ice cream, and the most comfortable spot on the couch. All while my mascara is running down my face, and through all of that my parents still followed me, telling me to calm down. Then I hear thuds, and cries coming from outside. My dad went to go see what it was. He brought in Matt all bloody from fighting Damon. I think he won. After seeing the blood I sprinted to the bathroom and start puking. Normally I don't get squeamish around blood.

"I have been sick and throwing up right before breakfast for weeks now. So we, my mother and I, went to the doctor today to get a check up and because we always donate blood whenever we can, but today the doctor said that I couldn't donate blood. I asked him why and he said that I was pregnant. I asked him to repeat what he had said because maybe I had heard him wrong, but nope I was 100% pregnant. I suddenly remembered the night of my birthday. It was three months ago. Damon and I had sex, and the condom broke. I hadn't show any signs of being pregnant. So I didn't think about it. I figured I wasn't growing, puking, and I didn't need to get tested." After I got home I ran to find my dad. I figured I would tell him before my mom does. Since he is a doctor he wasn't surprised. He already knew. He didn't tell my mom because he wasn't 100% certain"  
After I had told my dad I went and told Matt. Then I ran to Damon's house. His mom wasn't aware that we had broken up weeks before, so I had no trouble getting in. I went to his room and there he was with a girl that looked like me- at least I thought so. I went and got his mom and made her break them up. Then it was just me and him. "What do you want Kennedy."

"We need to talk."  
"About what."  
"Me."  
"What about you is so important that you had to..." Before he could finish I jumped in.  
"I'm pregnant"  
"How could that be we never..."  
"My birthday three months ago."

"Well what are YOU gonna do" I got so ticked off when he said that. I couldn't believe him. I just got up from where I was sitting, and left. I spent days after days. Which then turned into weeks, then months (five and a half months to be exact) waiting for him to call, and tell me he was sorry. Then we could work this out together because we were both in this mess. He never did. Soon I started to show that I was pregnant. Whenever I went to the store, or stopped some where I got dirty looks, and people muttered, "Slut." One night I got so fed up with all this crap that I went to the bar and nearly drank myself to death. I vaguely remember that night, but I remembered this one person carrying me across town to the hospital. I woke up the next morning (or so I thought) and there he was sleeping in the chair across the room. I tried to sit up, but it hurt so much. He must have heard me because the next thing I knew he was at my bedside telling me to just lay down. Then he said, "Oh...this must be weird for you. I'm Stefan Salvatore. You were at the bar last night taking shots like it was no big deal. You were passed out, so I picked you up and took you here." Then the doctor came in before I could say anything. Stefan then left. I tried to get up and walk out, but the doctor made the nurses come in, and forced me back into bed. The doctor gave me a form to fill out. I took one good look at it and then realized that I couldn't fill it out. I didn't know anything, so I called my parents. I must have been out for a while. My parents were so worried. They asked where I had been for the past week. I called Damon to tell him I was in the hospital. He didn't care, all I could hear was the sound of him making out with some random girl. I got out of the hospital just before it was time to go back to school. It was my Senior year in college, and we were on spring break. I only had two more weeks of school left before I would graduate at the head of my class. I also had five more weeks of being pregnant.

"I saw Stefan again today. We talked for hours. I thanked him for the other day. As it turns out he also doesn't have any family that he knows of, other than his sister, either. He was also adopted. I finally introduced myself. God he is so cute. Anyway we scheduled a date for 5 minutes from now. I better get going."  
I was a little late, and so was he. We walked in at the same time, and had a lovely evening. There was flowers, and water. He didn't even drink wine, or beer because he didn't want to make me feel bad. I invited him to my sonogram. I told him I just wanted to see if the baby is healthy. I didn't want to know the gender. I wanted to be surprised. I also asked him if he would like to assist me in looking for a new home. One where my baby could actually have their own room. "I would love to." He said in the most gentle way.

"Lovely, we should meet up here at 7:30 A.M. My appointment is at 8:00. The house opening isn't until 1:30. So we could grab a bite to eat before we go if you would like. The house isn't too far from here so we wouldn't have to leave so soon."  
"Right so are you gonna make the schedule or am I. No I'm kidding I got it. Be here at 7:30 A.M. The appointment is at 8. House opening at 1:30 and before that a bite to eat."  
"Correct."  
"Just one question."  
"What?"  
"When do we leave here?"  
"About 7:45. We could get breakfast before we go. I know I definitely am"  
"Sound like a perfect date. "We were having such a great time that we lost track of what time it was. Next thing I knew we were being ushered out because they were closing.

I realized that it was well past my curfew. Stefan walked me home. When we arrived he did the unexpected. He walked me up to the door, and kissed me. Then the porch light came on. I got so embarrassed. "Looks like it's your cue"  
"I guess so. I had a wonderful time."  
"Me to. I look forward to tomorrow. Goodnight Kennedy."  
"Goodnight Stefan."  
"I woke up with pain in my stomach. Something felt wrong. I went into my mother's room. She drove me to the hospital. As it turns out I was in labor. I made my mom call Stefan. Turns out I was gonna need twice the amount of clothing. I had twins. I had one girl, Alena Marie Gilbert, and one boy, Elijah Evan Gilbert. They were born two weeks early"

Weeks later I was finally able to take them to my parents house. Only to find out that Damon wanted full custody. Stefan was by my side the entire time. Damon ended up losing his case. He was, however, granted time to see them, but I got to decide when and where. Also who he was with. The judge said that they had to see him for a minimum of two times a month, but no more than five. I was relieved. There was moments when I thought I wasn't going to win the case.


	2. Part 2

Stefan's P.O.V

"Today I was walking home and I passed by this lovely old Victorian home. There was a boy sitting on the porch. Then the most beautiful girl ever came outside. From what I heard her name was Kennedy. It wasn't hard to hear they were yelling. I felt sorry for her. Then her brother beat the crap out of him. It was weird."

When I got home my sister, Letty, was all up in my business. Letty is two years younger than me. Then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, but Letty beat me. I got a good look at him. It was the same guy from the porch. I went to go tell Letty, but she was in her room making out with him like there was no tomorrow. I thought it was a good idea to tell her through the door, but she was with her boyfriend so it wouldn't work out right. I guess I will just tell her some other time. "Outlaw, come here puppy." Outlaw is my dog I have had him since I was a little kid. It was weird when he didn't come when I called him. I went looking for him. I found him in the bathroom whimpering. "Letty, get in here NOW"

"What is it Stefan?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly you did nothing. You do nothing all day long, but sit around all day, and then when your boyfriend comes over you go to your room, and make out all night long."

"Whatever"

"Why don't you ask Damon where he was before he came here. Better yet I will tell you. He was at his girlfriend's, now ex-girlfriend's, house. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the vet's."

"When I took Outlaw too the vet's the doctor said there was nothing he could do, and that it was Outlaw's time to go. So I had to sit next to him while they put him to sleep. Today I went to the doctor's because I am a blood donor. I saw Kennedy again, she was crying. I overheard her and her mother talking. I didn't know she was pregnant. Shouldn't she be happy about it? Damon must be the father. "

When I got home I knew I had to tell Letty. She won't be happy with me but I knew I had to do it. I waited hours for her to come home. Finally, at midnight she arrived. She was crying, and I knew in my heart I couldn't tell her. Then she ran into her room. I knew something was wrong. I called our family doctor, Dr. Elijah Gilbert. When he came over I told him where her room was. Minutes later he told me that she was depressed. I waited months (five and a half) for her to come out. She never did. Then one night I went to the bar. There I saw Kennedy passed out at the bar. I asked the bartender if she had any drinks. He said, "Yes, she had a lot of tequila shots. Why, is she underage? I asked for her I.D. She showed it to me, and it said that she was 23."

"She's pregnant!"

"Oh crap. Should I call the ambulance?"

"No I got it" And there I was carrying her off to the hospital. I stayed the whole time with her. She was knocked out for a week. I never left. Then I heard some grunting noise and open my eyes to see that she was trying to get out of bed. I told her to lay back down. Then I told her my name because I realized that it must have been weird for her. The doctor came in and I then left.

"I saw her again. Kennedy. She finally introduced herself. She thanked me for taking her to the hospital the other day. We talked for a while. We had a lot in common. We made a date for today. It's in two minutes. I should go before I'm late."

I was a little late, and so was she. We walked in at the same time, and had a amazing night. There was flowers, and water. I didn't even drink wine, or beer because I didn't want to make her feel bad. She invited me to her sonogram. She told me that she just wanted to see if the baby is healthy. She didn't want to know the gender. She also asked me if I would like to assist her in looking for a new home. One where her baby could actually have their own room. "I would love to." I said.

"Lovely, we should meet up here at 7:30 A.M. My appointment is at 8:00. The house opening isn't until 1:30. so we could grab a bite to eat before we go if you would like. The house isn't too far from here so we wouldn't have to leave so soon."

"Right so are you gonna make the schedule or am I. No I'm kidding I got it. Be here at 7:30 A.M. The appointment is at 8. House opening at 1:30 and before that a bite to eat."

"Correct."

"Just one question."

"What?"

"When do we leave here?"

"About 7:45. We could get breakfast before we go. I know I definitely am"

"Sound like a perfect date." We were having such a great time that we lost track of what time it was. Next thing I knew we were being ushered out because they were closing. I realized that it was well past my curfew. I walked her home. I walked her up to the door, and kissed her. Then the porch light came on. I think she got embarrassed. "Looks like it's your cue"

"I guess so. I had a wonderful time."

"Me to. I look forward to tomorrow. Goodnight Kennedy."

"Goodnight Stefan." And that was how the night went.

"I got a call at about four in the morning. It was someone named Elena. I then realized that it was Kennedy's mother, or her adopted mother. I told Letty to get up, and get dressed. This is the first time she is out of the house since she has been depressed."

When we got to the hospital the nurse informed me that Kennedy was in labor. I left Letty with her parents. When I got into the room, she had already delivered the babies. They were twins, Alena Marie Gilbert, and one boy, Elijah Evan Gilbert. After being in the hospital for a couple weeks Kennedy was able to take them to her parents house. Soon enough Damon sent a paper filing for full custody. The case lasted for a while, but he lost. The judge granted him time to see them, but she got to decide when and where. Also who he was with. The judge said that they had to see him for a minimum of two times a month, but no more than five. I was happy that Kennedy got what she wanted. Almost what she wanted, she still didn't have a house.


	3. Part 3

Kennedy's P.O.V

" Today my mother woke up with pain in her chest. We had to take her to the hospital. As it turns out she was having a heart attack. She needed a heart transplant. She was so young, they didn't know why she needed one. She didn't drink. She didn't smoke. She is able to give blood which means she is not sick. We just don't know what is wrong with her."

As I finish up writing in my diary I over hear some doctors mocking my mothers current status. I walk over there, thinking I was gonna show them a thing or two when my mother went into cardiac arrest. I see my dad giving her CPR. They then rushed her to the O.R. She went from the bottom of the transplant list to the top. I knew it was time to call Stefan. "Hello."

"Hey Stefan it's Kennedy. I know it's early but can you do me favor."

"Sure was is it."

"First, I need you to come to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"My mom had a heart attack."

"Okay then what."

"I need you to bring Alena and Eli here. Also pay the babysitter please. I will make sure to pay to back."

"Okay see you soon."

"Okay." He brought the kids down to the hospital, and even though both of us were there, the kids grew impatient. "Stay here please. I need to run them to Damon's."

"Okay be careful. It is pouring rain. We might get a hurricane. I will call you if there is any news."

"Okay be back in a flash." When I get the kids buckled up in the car and I start the car. The state of Virginia is under a state of emergency. We are most likely going to get a hurricane. When I get to Damon's house I pull into the driveway. Then I called him to make sure someone was home. "Hey Damon it's Kennedy are you home?'

"Maybe why?"

"Because my mother is in the hospital, and I had the kids there, but they were getting impatient."

"Okay then bring them over."

"Great come outside and help me."

"You're in my driveway!"

"Yes. Now do you want to see them or not. I can't bring them both in my umbrella is too small barely enough to fit one, and I can't leave one behind."

"Fine. Give me a minute."

"Okay. Thanks." After five minutes he ran outside with two umbrellas in hand.

"There now you take Alena, and I will get Elijiah."

"Okay." By time we get inside, and put the twins in bed I heard on the news that there is a massive hurricane in our area just as I was about to leave.

"You don't plan on leaving with that out there do you?"

"Yea I have to get back to the hospital."

"Give me your keys."

"No! Why?"


	4. Part 4

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Because you're not leaving."

"But I have to get back."

"Too bad." He grabbed my car keys from my hands. Since I'm stuck here I thought I might as well text Stefan. "Hey Damon won't let me leave because of the storm."

"I'm not surprised. You're the mother of his kids. He can't handle both of them. He doesn't want any responsibilities. Should I come and get you?

"No, and you're right. I will just wait out the storm."

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"'With you is where I'd rather be, but we're stuck where we are... this long distance is killing me' In other words I love you, and want you to be safe." After I read this I thought to myself "What a gentlemen." So I responded, "I love you to." After an hour the storm nears. Winds pick up, and still no news from Stefan. Then I hear Alena cry. "I got it." I tell Damon.

"No, I got it I want to prepare."

"For what."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OMG your new girlfriend is pregnant. You couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to see that having kids is not easy."

"Well I wouldn't know that because I don't see my kids enough to know this."

"So this is your plan to make me give you more time with the kids. You are just using me."

"What ever"

"Tell me the truth NOW, or I will take my kids and leave."

"I'm not using you Ken I just... I'm upset that I don't get to see my kids as often."

"So this is you trying to get you to see your kids often."

"No."

"Then what is it. Why don't you want me to leave"

"Because you are the mother of our children, and even though we ended our relationship I still care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am not saying the same. You really hurt me."

"I'm sorry"

"You're a little late for that." When I get done saying that the warning was lifted. "Now that I can go I'm taking the kids back to the hospital with me you can help me buckle them up if you want, but we are leaving." He didn't help. When I get to the parking lot to the hospital I get a text from Stefan. "The doctor came out from the O.R. just now. We need to talk where are you?"

"I'm in the parking lot. Why? Also will you come out and help me with the twins."

"Yea, give me a second, and I will just wait till we are inside." When we get inside I see my dad sitting next to an older lady.

"Dad where's mom"

"Ken we need to talk."

"What is it? Where is mom"

"Right here."

"Right okay nice joke."


	5. Part 5

Kennedy's P.O.V

"I'm not joking. There is this virus that runs through families of the original founding families. They made a cure and your mother took it. Time soon enough caught up with her. It passes down by reproduction."

"Wait does that mean I'm immortal."

"Yes."

"But you guys are not really my parents. What about my kids."

"Your last name was Donovan before we adopted you. The Donovan's were one of the original families. I don't know about our kids. Damon's family wasn't one of the first settlers, here."

"I don't understand. What about Stefan's family."

"Yes."

"So he already knows. Does he know about me."

"Most likely." I knew in my heart that after I heard this I had to tell Stefan. I didn't know how, and I didn't know where. I just knew I had to tell him. As I walked out of the room I saw Stefan holding Elijiah in his arms. He looked happy. I couldn't do it, but I had to.

"Hey Stefan, can I talk to you."

"Sure. Just let me give the kids to your dad, and I will be right back."

"Okay." After a few minutes he came back empty handed. "I don't know if you know, but..." Before I could finish he jumped in.

"That both of our families were the one of the original families, and that there is a virus- immortality- that runs through us, it's only passed down by reproduction, and finally your mother took the cure and time caught up with her."

"So I guess you do know."

"Yea, I overheard you and your dad talking, and no matter what I will always love you."

"That's not what I was afraid was. I was afraid that this gene could pass on to Alena and Elijiah."

"Since Alena is your daughter, and you came from a family like this, yes she is immortal. Did he tell you how it is triggered."

"What about Elijah? No."

"I don't know yet. It is triggered by a death in the family. Meaning that when your dad dies Matt will become immortal, however for girls it is different."

"So you're saying that I've immortal since I was a baby."

"No, You, the girls before you, and Alena became or will become immortal when you were two and when she is two."

"What about Elijah?"

"You would need to talk to Damon about that."

"Okay watch Elijah and my dad. I'm taking Alena and going over to Damon's house." Once I finished I picked up Alena, got in my car and drove to Damon's. When I got there I just walked in.

"KENNEDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."

"Why are you yelling, you're going to wake up Alena. I just got her to sleep. Anyways we need to talk."

"Can it be some other time?"

"No its urgent. Also it might be a while so your gonna wanna tell your girlfriend to get dressed and leave or stay. Either way her clothes are gonna be on."

"How did you know she was here?"

"I didn't...till now."

"Give me a minute. You can put Alena in her crib. Where is Eli."

"With Stefan back at the hospital." So that's what I did. I went to Alena's room, however instead of seeing one crib I saw two. Then I thought "but she's pregnant. and you can't have sex while your pregnant. Not this late. She almost due. Unless I heard Damon wrong she's only 8 months." So I put Alena in her crib, and went down stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Making me something to eat."

"That's not what I mean."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Why is there two cribs in Alena's room, and who are you messing around with?"

"There's two cribs in her room because Letty is having a girl, and I'm not messing around with anyone but my girlfriend."

"SHE'S PREGNANT. You can't fool around with a pregnant girl when she's only 8 months." I wait a minute for him to answer but he doesn't. "Okay whatever I didn't come here to fight. I came to talk to you about our families." After I say that I feel like I'm going to throw up, so instead of finishing I just say, "Actually never mind. I'll text you later I got to go. Um can I leave Alena here. I'll have Stefan drop off Elijiah later."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just... I don't feel good."


	6. Part 6

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Okay." Before he could finish I was out the door. When I arrived at the hospital, I asked my dad and Stefan to go and grab something to eat, and bring me something back- since they we in the lobby. Then I grabbed Elijah, and went to my mother's room, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I asked the nurse to sit with Elijah. I ran into the bathroom and started to puke. When I came out the nurse started to ask questions like, if I was okay, or if I needed to get a checkup. I simply told her no thank you. Then I threw up again, and took her up for that check up.

"How old is your son?"

"Almost one. He and his sister are 11 and a half months."

"Twins?"

"Yea. Unexpected ones too."

"Do you want more?"

"Maybe someday."

"How about five months from now?"

"WHAT?"

"You're pregnant, again."

"Oh my god. Are you serious."

"Yea just look at the screen. I would say you're about halfway through your fourth month." So I did, and I was pregnant... yet again.

"Can you print that off for me."

"Yea I'm surprised you don't want to terminate it."

"I could never do that." Half an hour later she can back with the photo. I picked up Elijiah, and texted Stefan. "Where are you?"

"In your mom's room. Why? Where are you?"

"We need to talk. I'm in room 611. Meet me?"

"Yea... why are you in a room? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you soon. Also will you bring up our food."

"Yea." Five minutes later he was in the room. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Then I handed him the photo. "That was taken like half an hour before I texted you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea... look if it's a problem I can call the nurse back in here and..." Before I could finish Stefan walked over a kissed me. "The nurse said I was about halfway through my four month. Also will you come with me to take Elijah to Damon's?"

"Yea come on let's go." So that's what we did. We drove to Damon's, and on the way we talked about baby names. "What about Addaline for a girl or Ezra for a boy."

"I like the name Ezra for a boy, but what about Addysen for a girl."

"I love it babe." It was perfect, up until we arrived at Damon's house, and I saw Alena in some girls car crying and screaming. I went to go and get her but the doors were locked. So I went to the drivers window and busted it opened. When Stefan got out of the car he said, "Wait a minute I know this car. This is my car."

"Well your car had my child inside of it. Who the hell drove your car here and left my daughter inside of it."

"Letty."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Grab Eli. Apparently I need to teach Damon how to be a parent." When we walk in Damon was there making out with his girlfriend, so Stefan and I quietly walked to the kids room put them in their cribs, and walked out into the living room. They were still making out, so to show him a lesson I called Damon. He didn't answer. I walked up behind him, and said, "Wow you guys are really going at it. Stefan do you think we should do that while MY daughter is out in the car, and we're not paying attention."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because unlike some people we pay attention to our kids."

"Oh. Right we have kids." That's when Damon butted in.

"Correction Kennedy those aren't Stefan's kids."

"He is a better dad than you will ever be. By the way where is Alena."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Stefan, where is Alena?"

"I don't know Kennedy...let's look in her room. Which is where we put her."

"Good idea. Now here's a question for Damon. Why the hell was my daughter in the fucking car with no one with her. Someone could have stolen her if not worse."

"I lost track of time."

"She shouldn't even be in the car unless one of you guys are getting in it right then and there." I was in the middle of a break down and nothing could have stopped me, that was until Alena started to cry.

"I'll get it."

"No, Damon, you've done enough, and our DAUGHTER is not an it she is a SHE!" That's when Stefan and I went and got Alena, and Elijah.

"Where are you going with MY kids."

"They are not YOUR kids they are OUR kids, and it doesn't matter. I have custody of them not you."

"Wanna say that again, and I will take you back to court."

"They are not YOUR kids they are OUR kids, and it doesn't matter. I have custody of them not you. Oops it just slipped out, oh well I guess I will see you back in court." Then we walked out with Alena in my arms and Elijah in Stefan's. We put the kids in the car, and started to drive to my parents, but then Stefan started driving elsewhere. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Seriously Stefan where are we going?" I know that he was about to say something, but then we pull up this is lovely and huge mansion. "What is this place?"

"This is where I grew up. I figured that since you didn't have a home, and now that Letty is pregnant- and she might just move in with Damon- you could live here with me."

"But what about all the money we would have to spend just to move the kids stuff here, and let's not forget my stuff."

"Yea about that..."

"What?"

"Your dad and I already moved your guys' stuff here. We just used our cars."

"Thanks babe" I leaned over to kiss him, but then the baby started to kick. "Oh ow."

"What? Honey what is it."

"I think the baby is kicking."

"Babe that's awesome! Shall we go and see inside our house."

"OUR house?!"

"Yep the lease is in our name. It's our house now."


	7. Part 7

Kennedy's P.O.V

"So I have decided to go back to school and finish my year strong. I'm going to have to if I want to get into medical school. Between getting prepared for my next child and buying all sorts of things for the twins. On top of that I have bills, and I have to pay the babysitter money, I don't know if I will get in and if I do how will I pay for it. The baby kicks a lot. They're going to be a soccer player."

"Babe, can you come down here quick."

"I'll try let's not forget I have a mini me... Oh my god. She's WALKING. She's finally walking. Quick where is the camera."

"Here."

"Thanks. Babe?"

"Yea."

"I want to go back and finish school."

"Okay."

"And I know this will be "far fetched" but..."

"But you want to go to medical school and be a General Surgeon." I was about to ask him how he knew that, but Damon came in, and his emotion was something I have never seen before.

"Help me. Please help."

"Stefan take the kids to their room. Quick please. Damon what happened? Tell me step by step."

"Its Letty."

"What about Letty."

"She's in labor."

"Is she in the car?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's go."


	8. Part 8

Stefan's P.O.V

I walked out into the living room only to find out the Kennedy wasn't there. She couldn't have just left without saying anything. I decided to call her. "Ring, Ring, RRRIIINNNGGG, You have reached the voicemail box of Kennedy Gilbert please leave your name and number and I will get back to you"

"Ken where did you go. Please call me back asap." When she didn't answered I knew I had to go look for her.

"Ring, Ring, RRRIIINNNGGG... Hello?"

"Evening Mr. Gilbert."

"Stefan?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea I just need you to come and watch the kids really quick for me."

"Where is Kennedy."

"She is with Damon."

"Where?"

"That I do not know he came over super panicked and I took the kids to their room and I came back and she wasn't here."

"I will be over as fast as I can."

"Thank you." When he arrived I got in the car and went to Damon's house. She wasn't there. No one was. I went to her parents house. Same thing. I checked everywhere. She is missing.


	9. Part 9

Part 7

Kennedy's P.O.V

"She's about to crash! Now let's hurry and try to save her, and her kids."

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Ma'am do you know your name?"

"Kennedy Gilbert. I was born June 11, 1994. Today is April 1, 2017. My baby?"

"Baby?"

"I am almost five months pregnant. Is my baby okay?"

"Let me look."

"What about Letty, and her child? Damon?"

" your baby is okay. Letty however is about to die. We are working around the clock to save her and her babies. Now tell me who is Damon."

"My ex. Letty's husband, and the father of her child."

"Was he also in the car. When we go here there was only you and Ms. Donovan, and ma'am."

"Yes, and it's Kennedy."

"Kennedy."

"Yes."

"She is pregnant with twins."

"I need to call my husband. Wait a minute did you say 'Ms. Donovan'?"

"Yea that's what her I.D. said. Why?"

"Nothing. Um, where is my phone?"

"We haven't searched the scene yet, but you can borrow mine. I am going to go back and save your friend. Don't move"

"Thank you." After he gave me his phone I quickly typed in Damon's number.

"Hello?"

"Damon where are you?"

"I don't know I am surrounded by woods, and I can't feel my legs. Kennedy I'm scared"

"Okay just calm down. I'm gonna find you. I need you to text Stefan, and stay awake. Okay? You got me?"

"Yes."

"Alright I will see you soon." When I hung up I sat up, and got onto my feet, but when I turned around it felt like I was hit by a wall of bricks. The car was totalled.

"Miss would you please lay back down."

"No I have to find my friend. He can't die, and neither can she." Then I took off and ran into the woods, and I didn't stop running. No even when it came after me.


	10. Part 10

Part 8

Stefan's P.O.V

When I pulled on to Hickman's Drive and Hwy 21 I was stopped by a cop in front of my car. "Something wrong sir."

"No, there is big crash up ahead, and no one is allowed through."

"Have they identified the people?"

"Yeah, two pregnant females, and a missing male."

"What are their names."

"That is classified."

"Please tell me. I think my girlfriend was in that crash."

"Last name?"

"Salvatore. My girlfriend's last name is Gilbert."

"Follow me." When he said that I felt like I had been shot. What if she was in that crash? What if she was dead? What if the baby had died?

"Oh my god."

"Do you know her?"

"Yea she is my sister. Adopted sister, and this is my girlfriends car."

"So you are the husband?" The paramedic asked.

"Um..." What was he talking about. "Yea why?"

"Your wife, Kennedy, just took off running in the woods to find her friend, Damon." That's when I knew I should have viewed Damon's texts. I looked through them and in one picture I saw Kennedy. What was she doing, and what was behind her?


	11. Part 11

Part 9

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Now that we are safe I need to call Stefan."

"Here use my phone."

"Thank you Damon." I quickly grabbed his phone and called Stefan.

"Ring, RRIINNGG...Damon?"

"Close."

"Kennedy where are you guys?"

"I'm at the... near the... where we first had..."

"What?"

"Remember... 6/11/16 my birthday."

"I don't know what you are saying." Then there was no service.

"Kennedy you're gonna wanna see this." I looked over Damon's way and on the walls there was some sort of writing.

"If you are reading this that means you are safe from 'the watcher'. It also means you have entered his property. He can still hear you so don't plan on anything. Don't even think about talking. In the morning that is your only time to either get to the next safe spot or back on highway 21. From 12PM to 1;30P.M you have time to talk and move fast to the highway or the safe spot. The highway is two miles to the west, but it is very dangerous. The safespot is five miles to the north, but he stands/sleeps one mile to the north. If you touch him, he awakes and you die. I suggest you go back to the highway." And that is what we decided to do, but then I did something I wish I could take back.


	12. Part 12

Part 10

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Stefan. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Did you think that since it was both of of in there you had to do it? Or was it because you still love him."

"I never meant for us to have sex Stefan, and of course I still love him. He was my first, and only until I met you. He is also the father of my kids."

"So that is why you did it. Because I'm not as good as your ex-boyfriend. The one who cheated on you. And let's not forget that I am also the father of your children."

"One of my three children! How did you know he cheated on me? And how did you know I wanted to go back to school and then medical school."

"I was there for the entire process. When you were in labor, when you delivered, when you nearly drank yourself to death, and every moment after that. And I knew that he cheated on you because I was across that street, and I heard everything. The schooling was just a guess."

"I can't even right now. You didn't think that I should have known that? I am taking the kids and I am going to stay at my dad's house for a little bit. I need some air, and we need to fix this but not right now."

"Kennedy you had air. You were in the woods WITH YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND for a month. Having sex in the woods"

"That only happened once, and you gave up looking for me. Then I walk in the house ready to tell you the truth and some other girls underwear is in OUR bed. At least I wanted to tell you the truth. You were to busy hiding the truth to care. I never meant for that to happen, but you... you intentionally cheated." Then I left. I couldn't deal with it. I grabbed the kids, and some clothes and left for my dad's house. When I got there it seems like he already knew what happened. "Ring Ring RRIINNGG... Hello?"

"Is this Kennedy Gilbert?"

"Yes why?"

"This is Mythical Falls Police Department, we are going to need you to come down to the hospital for a few questions."

"What happened?"

"Your brother is in the hospital. We will talk more when you get here." Then I hung up and called my dad into the living room.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure why?"

"Matt is in the hospital."


	13. Part 13

Part 11

Damon's P.O.V

She left me, and it drove me insane. So I did it. I loved her first. I deserve her more than he does. I hoped that after the woods, she would see that. Her love drove me to do it, and now she will never love me, or see me that same way. I hope Kennedy will understand that I had to. He beat me first. Beside Matt kept getting in the way.


	14. Part 14

Part 12

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Stefan..."

"Kennedy... what is it?"

"Its Matt..."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"The hospital... Matt's dead..."

Stay there. I will be there soon." When Damon arrived I was surprised.

"Damon?"

"Hey are you okay? I heard what happened."

"I am sad and broken. How do you know?"

"Your dad told me."

"I didn't tell my dad."

"Maybe it was Stefan. I don't remember."

"Stefan doesn't have your number. He deleted it after...well you know. Wait a minute you did this. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. YOU JUST KEEP RUINING MY LIFE DON'T YOU."

"Kennedy calm down. I didn't do it."

"THEN WHY IS YOUR HAND COVERED IN BLOOD?"

"Kennedy shut-up." Then he slapped me. An officer then came over.

"Is everything all-right?"

"No... he killed my brother."

"Sir turn around and put your hands above your head. You are going in for questioning, but anything you say, and/or do will be held against you in the criminal court." He got one and cuffed then...

"Kennedy I told you to shut-up, but you didn't want to. You deserve to be just like your brother...dead." POP,POP, POP.

"STEFAN! NO NO NO. STEFAN!"

" you need to move NOW."

"Stefan, please."

"Someone get her out of here now."

"No, no, no...stop it, leave me alone...STEFAN."


	15. Part 15

Part 13

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Damon was put in jail for attempt in murder, and third degree murder. He caused the accident that put the life of two pregnant women in risk...strike 1. He killed my brother... strike 2. He shot Stefan... strike 3. He slapped me... strike 4. Assaulted an officer... strike 5. He put the life of at least three unborn kids in danger... strike 6. He was put in jail for 30 years. No visitation. No early leave..."

"You kept your diary?"

"Hey you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Nurses say I can't tell you until your better." Then my dad came in with the twins.

"Eli has been asking for 'Daddy'. So I brought him to see his dad."

"Thank you. How have you been?"

"Better. They want me to go to therapy."

"Why?"

"They fear I'm depressed."

"Can you blame them."

"Not really. All I do now is work and come home to microwaved meals and an empty house."

"Well if you wanted to stay with us you could have just asked."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Well one... you won't be. And two... we are going to need the help."

"Oh I have the book and movie at home do you want me to bring it to you."

"Good one old-y."

"Ouch that hurt Kenn."


	16. Part 16

Part 14

Kennedy's P.O.V

"So today my dad moved in. It is going to be great having him here. Today Stefan came home, now it is a full house, with me, my dad, Stefan, Alena, Elijiah, and the baby whenever they come."

"KENNEDY QUICK."

"I'm coming...I'm coming...What is it...DAD!"

"I will call 911." By the time we got to the hospital he had crashed five times and on the fifth time they couldn't bring him back. While doing an autopsy they found a bullet on the side of his head. He committed suicide, and he left me. "Kennedy are you okay?"

"No first my mom, then Matt, and finally my dad. Who's next?"

"Kennedy I know now is not the time, but..."

"You're leaving me?"

"I have to go to California, but it would be just for a couple months."

"A couple months! I am due in a couple months, Letty just had her twins, and my kids father just got locked up. Now is not the time to leave"

"Letty had her babies almost four months ago, and I will be back before you deliver, but it isn't just a business trip."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"We promised to never keep secrets."

"Trust me this one you want me to keep."

"Are you cheating on me? Do you have another kid?"

"No nothing like that. Listen, babe, I have to go or I will be late for the bus, but I love you and I will tell you everything when I get back."

"Love you too."

"Take care of our soccer player please."

"I will." I couldn't help but smile, and laugh. Then he kissed me goodbye.


	17. Part 17

Part 15

Kennedy's P.O.V

"It's been a couple months now, and Stefan is coming back today. I spent the time planning my fathers, and brothers funeral. Then attending it. I had also gained almost 30 pounds by just being pregnant, but I plan to lose it all when I deliver. I am due in about a week. I don't know if I should be excited, or scared. Thanks to Letty I didn't have to go shopping for clothes. Her babies, Cassietopia and Calliepeia, are growing so fast. I was thinking about letting her come stay with us for a while. Until she can find another man who wants to take care of her and her kids. Also in case she needed help."

As I finish writing in my diary I hear the door open. It couldn't have been the kids they were right in front of me. I couldn't call my parents or Matt because of...well they were dead, and Stefan was in California. Damon was locked up, so it must have been Letty coming over to hang out since we both were lonely. I was way off. "Hello?" No one answered. I dialed 91 and was ready to type another one in case I needed to.

"Kennedy...Alena...Elijiah...where are you?"

"STEFAN?!"

"Hey there you are."

"What are you doing here I wasn't supposed to get you until...an hour ago."

"It's alright Letty gave me a ride. Come here let me hug my very pregnant WIFE."

"What do you mean wife we are not married yet..." Then he did the impossible.

"Kennedy Gilbert will you do me the honors and make me the happiest man that ever lived? Please say yes."

"No...I won't say yes..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll say 'I DO', and I do."

"You little tease." It was going perfect until...I went into labor.


	18. Part 18

Part 16

Stefan's P.O.V

"Stefan..."

"Hey you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Well you passed out while giving natural birth, so they rushed you to the O.R. and gave you an emergency C-section."

"Is the baby alright?"

"Alena, Elijiah, and Addysen are all alright."

"Addysen?"

"The baby is a girl."

"A GIRL!?"

"Yea a girl."

"Just one right?"

"Yea just one." After spending a week in the hospital we were able to go home


	19. Part 19

Part 17

Kennedy's P.O.V

"After a week in the hospital Stefan, the kids, and I were able to go home. Stefan and I started looking into smaller houses, but then we decided to let Letty stay with us. Even though she adopted twins. Since she is adopting one girl and her twin brother we realized we only have six rooms, which is barely enough for everyone to have their own room. The girls will have one room, Alena and Addysen, (until we add on a room), Elijiah, her adopted daughter and son will have their own room, and so will Letty. Then the master bedroom is Stefan's and mine. Tomorrow also marks our anniversary. Almost three years, and going strong."

"Babe..?"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight...why?"

"How many minutes...til midnight?"

"Two...what is this about?"

"It can wait two minutes." Then then I fell asleep, and woke up at 5. "Stef, get up."

"Why?"

"I think I heard someone in the house."

"It was probably Letty."

"Letty,and her kids left remember."

"I'm up...go check the kids." I couldn't help myself, but laugh. "There is no one in the house is there?"

"Besides us...no, but since you're up follow me."

"Really... you can't wait til morning?"

"Nope now hurry." Then I took him outside.

"Kennedy what are we doing in the middle of the street in the middle of the night and it is cold."

"Come out here and look at the sky." And that is what he did. Then I ran inside, then I shut the door, and locked him outside. Then I went upstairs and went to bed.


	20. Part 20

Part 18

Kennedy's P.O.V

" I got up two hours after that, and the front door was wide open. I don't remember letting Stefan back in, and Letty wasn't here because then the kids would all be in the living room. I knew what I had to do. I ran to kids room, and found no one."

"Stefan if this is you it is not funny. Come out from where you're hiding." Then I hear thumping coming from the downstairs closet. I grabbed the kids, which lucky for me the twins were walking at this point, and Letty had her kids at her cousin's house. "Okay Stefan joke's up come out." More thumping. "Stefan...?" I opened the closet door and Stefan was all tied up, and had duct tape on his mouth. I ripped off the duct tape.

"Kennedy you need to take the kids and run. Don't tell me where just run. Don't take your phone. Take the kids get in the car and don't stop."

"Stefan is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Kennedy, Damon escaped. This isn't a joke. You need to go now. He is here, and he is after you. You need to go." Then I gave him a kiss goodbye, and took his ring like he wanted. I put the kids in the car, got in the front seat, and I knew instantly where to go. I don't know how, but I did.


	21. Part 21

Part 19

Kennedy's P.O.V

I didn't know where I was until I stopped the car and stepped on something. When I picked it I realized that it was my necklace that my mom left me, and on the chain was the original ring Stefan got me. I grabbed the kids and started walking into the woods. Lucky for us there was several cans of bug spray and extra clothes. I don't remember having them in there so I figured that Stefan must have done it, but he couldn't get in the house. All this thinking and running and worrying made my head hurt. That's when I heard it, and I remembered what the writing had said the night of the crash. "If you are reading this that means you are safe from 'the watcher'. It also means you have entered his property. He can still hear you so don't plan on anything. Don't even think about talking. In the morning that is your only time to either get to the next safe spot or back on highway 21. From 12PM to 1:30P.M you have time to talk and move fast to the highway or the safe spot. The highway is two miles to the west, but it is very dangerous. The safespot is five miles to the north, but he stands/sleeps one mile to the north. If you touch him, he awakes and you die. I suggest you go back to the highway." I didn't want to run. I couldn't, so I turned around and saw someone that was very dead to me.


	22. Part 22

Part 20

Stefan's P.O.V

"Oh Stefan... I can hear you breathing. Just tell me where they are, and nothing bad will happen."

"I told you I don't know where your wife, and kids are, but what does this have to do with my family."

"Oh nothing...actually everything. You see I know something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"Your adopted sister, and your wife are twin sisters."

"You're lying."

"Actually I'm not...here's the proof." Then he handed me a folded up paper, and on it was the birth certificate of Kennedy Donovan and Leticia Donovan born June 11 1994. Signed: Mackenzie Donovan, and Jacob Donovan. Time: 11:58 P.M and 11:59 P.M.


	23. Part 23

Part 21

Stefan's P.O.V

"This is a fake certificate there is no way they could be sisters. They look nothing alike."

"Oh it's a real one I had to break into Kennedys house just to find it."

"Once I'm free I will call the cops and have your..." Just then the phone rang. It was Kennedy. I don't how she was able to call considering I had her phone. "If I don't answer it she will know somethings wrong."

"Fine. You have one minute." Then he walked away.

"Kennedy what are you doing? And how are you calling?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but what I need u to do is to make cheesecake." Then she hung up. I looked out the window just to see some men in a swat outfit. I then remembered that she wanted me to duck, but it was too late for that.


	24. Part 24

Part 22

Kennedys P.O.V

The watchers was willing to spare my life and the life of my kids if I were to help them catch a bad man. Also because the so-called watcher ended up being my twin sister, Leticia, but I never found out who the second one was. After explaining everything to me we got straight to business. Taking down her once beloved husband. I called Stefan once we had plan. "Kennedy what are you doing? And how are you calling?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but what I need u to do is to make cheesecake." The I hung up. I said goodbye to my long lost twin, grabbed the kids, and made my way back to the house.


	25. Part 25

Part 23

Kennedys P.O.V

"Dr. Benson please call 610610. Dr. Benson please call 610610." That was the third time Dr. Benson was told to call a room. I sat there with the twins and Addysen frequently walking back and forth from the waiting room to the vending machine.

"Miss. Gilbert?"

"It's Mrs. Salvatore now."

"Okay, you can see your husband now, but he is not in good condition the kids have to stay out here." he called a random nurse to watch them, until Letty got here, and with the baby sitter. "Now he put up a good fight, but he has been going in and out. At this rate he could fall into a coma."

"The twins turn three in a week. how will he be then if he does get better?"

"Well if he got better he would have to stay in the hospital to rule out any infection, but he would be home in about a month. This case was critical, complicated, and unpredictable as to how it will end."

"Thank you." Just then we arrived tooom 630. The doctor opened the door and let me in, but before I could say anything he shut the door. I walked over to the bed, and realized that it wasn't Stefan in the bed it was Damon. I walked over to the door because i thought that the doctor took me to the wrong room,but just as I reached the door someone pulled me back. Or was it something?


	26. Part 26

Part 24

Damon's P.O.V

"You are going to help me get Letty back."

"What do you mean?" Kennedy asked.

"She is getting remarried and I will not allow it."

"She is my sister and I will not let you ruin my life with my kids and Stefan let alone ruin hers with her kids and her one chance of happiness."

"Wait you knew?" I asked.

"Yes, I have known for about a week."

"Do you know who she is getting married too?"

"No and why does it matter?"

"It's Matt."

"What's Matt?"

"She is getting married to Matt. Your brother, or 'dead' brother". I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't believe me.

"It's true. He is telling the truth."

"Oh good," I said. "Stefan's up."


	27. Part 27

Part 25

Kennedy P.O.V

"GET OUT NOW, DAMON!" I screamed it extra loud, so that maybe someone will come and get him. Also to see if anyone would call the cops.

"Fine, but I think you have some explaining to do." Then he left.

"Kennedy what is he talking about?"

"It's nothing." I said to reassure him.

"Kennedy why isn't it working?"

"Why isn't what working?"

"Me."

"What do you mean."

"WE are able to FIX what is BROKEN. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do."

"So why isn't it working."

"I don't know." Then we heard a knock on the door. It was Letty. She brought the girls with her. "Where is Cameron?"

"I just dropped him off at a my mom's house. Caitlynn can you walk Callie and Cassie over to see Uncle Stefan while I talk to Auntie Kenn outside."

"Sure mom." Then we walked into the hallway alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Damon told you didn't he."

"What do you mean."

"I saw him walking out of the room.I know he wasn't here to tell Stefan to get well soon. Also I know that you know we are sisters. So he told you that I am getting re-married."

"Yes, but how can you marry someone who is dead?"

"He is not dead."

"WHAT?"

"He is not dead."

"We faked his death because Damon was out to get him, and he almost did. He wanted to tell you he really did, but the less people that knew the safer."


End file.
